L'Interrogateur
by Euphy
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une minific de Reiko Katsura, Slash HPDM/HPSM. Scorpius Malefoy, capturé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, se fait interroger par Harry Potter. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'est qu'un appât pour faire sortir son père, Drago, de sa cachette.
1. Chapter 1

**The Interrogator**

_L'Interrogateur_

Par **Reiko Katsura**.

* * *

**Rating **: M+

**Genres** : Romance, Angst, Drama, Porno, Ambiance noire.

**Pairings **: Harry/Scorpius, Harry/Drago.

**Avertissements** : UA. Utilisation erronée du sort _Stupéfix_. Sexe, de style NCS (viol). Et de nombreux changements de POV.

**Betas** : Shinjifukishima, El Gilliath, The Mad Mermaid & Big Bookworm.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et ses personnages. Croyez-moi. Ginny serait morte dans la Chambre des Secrets. Pas d'infractions faites au Copyright.

**Résumé** : Scorpius Malefoy, capturé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, se fait interroger par Harry Potter. Ce qu'il ne sait pas en revanche, c'est qu'il n'est qu'un appât pour faire sortir son père, l'ancien Mangemort Drago Malefoy, de sa cachette.

**N/A** : Voici la fic que j'ai écrit pour **HP_Prisonerfest** et GirlofAvalon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_**Le Prompt :**_

_**Auteur du Prompt **__: GirlofAvalon_

_**Rating désiré**__ : un T poussé ou un M+_

_**Quelques pairings voulus**__ : top!Harry/bottom!Drago, Lucius/Harry, un Mangemort/Drago, Harry/Scorpius_

_**Situations, Genres, Trucs, etc. que vous voudriez voir**__ : viol, esclavagisme, kidnapping, punitions, interrogatoire post-guerre, orgasme répudié ou forcé, tirage de cheveux, pleurs, relation sado-maso, et j'aime quand le dominant s'occupe du service trois pièces de son partenaire au lieu de son cul. Si vous écrivez du HPDM, vous pouvez inclure un amour à sens unique, et une happy end mitigée._

_**Situations, Genres, Trucs, etc. que vous ne voudriez PAS voir**__ : Voldemort gagnant la guerre, urine, watersports, couteaux, baillons, character death d'un perso principal._

_**Idées supplémentaires**__ : torches, cellule, chaînes._

_

* * *

_

**The Interrogator**

_L'Interrogateur_

Partie : 01

* * *

.

Harry Potter avait vu trop d'horreurs dans sa jeunesse. Il avait échappé au traumatisme de devoir assister à la mort de ses parents, mais les Détraqueurs lui avaient gentiment remis cela en mémoire, lors de sa troisième année. Ce si jeune garçon avait du faire face à tant de choses : une confrontation avec Voldemort à onze ans, et un Basilic, à douze une rencontre avec l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents, qui, en fait, n'était pas le vrai coupable, lors de sa troisième année la Coupe de Feu, la résurrection du Lord et la mort de Cédric Diggory - tout ça en quatrième année les rêves, et la mort de Sirius, son parrain qu'il avait appris à aimer, en cinquième année la mort de son mentor - Dumbledore -, et la nécessité de découvrir le passé et les secrets de Voldemort, en sixième année et finalement, la septième année, quand tout était devenu absolument insupportable. Trop de morts, trop de combats, trop de prises de conscience. Lorsqu'Harry avait découvert qu'il hébergeait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, qu'il était un _Horcruxe_, et que sa mort était inévitable s'il voulait détruire son ennemi, ce que Dumbledore _savait_ il avait craqué.

La colère, la douleur, la trahison, la perte … tout s'était entassé jusqu'à former un poids insoutenable, compressant son corps et son esprit comme le Doloris. L'anéantissement de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre avaient été flous, à ses yeux. Lors des nombreuses fêtes organisées au sein de la Communauté Magique, il n'avait pas eu envie de sourire. Il n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer de soulagement avec ses amis, ou se remémorer le passé, et ceux qui les avaient quitté. Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu, voulait simplement **mourir**. Ca, ou s'enfermer dans une maison - _n'importe_ laquelle - et ne jamais plus en sortir. Ses amis avaient empêché cette dernière supposition, et ne savaient, normalement, rien de la première - si c'était le cas, personne n'avait jamais rien dit ouvertement. Ils l'avaient poussé à devenir Auror, ne comprenant pas à quel point Harry était las de se battre. Cependant, le côté nerveux de sa personnalité se heurtait à cette lassitude, et c'est pourquoi Harry Potter avait décidé de devenir interrogateur. Il y avait trop de choses à régler après la guerre de nombreux Mangemorts s'étaient échappés, et la peur qu'un nouveau Mage Noir n'apparaisse planait sur la population. Ron et Hermione - deux des derniers survivants - désapprouvaient son choix de carrière. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de dire que c'était trop malsain, qu'Harry n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour s'en sortir. Qu'il était trop Gryffondor, ressentait trop les choses, et se laissait emporter trop facilement. Et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un tortionnaire.

Lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit ça, Harry avait souri mystérieusement, et leur avait assuré qu'il s'en sortirait. Voldemort était peut-être mort, mais le crime sévissait toujours dans le monde Magique. Il avait toujours du pain sur la planche, et ses sentiments personnels ne se mettraient pas en travers de son travail. Hermione et Madame Weasley avaient pleuré de fierté face à sa dévotion pour le Bien. Le Ministre l'avait regardé avec une admiration à peine voilée.

On lui avait donné le job après une courte semaine d'initiation auprès d'Alastor Maugrey. Personne ne l'avait forcé à faire ses classes d'Auror. Personne ne lui avait fait terminer son année à l'école, et passer ses ASPICs. Personne n'avait douté de ses capacités. Deux semaines après qu'il ait pris sa décision, Rodolphus Lestrange avait été capturé, et c'est à Harry qu'on avait confié la tâche de l'interroger. Et personne n'avait vu, ni remarqué, à quel point son esprit était ravagé.

Et on ne lui avait rien demandé non plus, lorsqu'il était sorti de la pièce sécurisée de Lestrange, une semaine plus tard, l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

.

* * *

.

Harry gambadait dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le pas guilleret. Il répondit à toutes les personnes qui le saluèrent, flirta avec une des sorcières de l'accueil et plaisanta avec ses collègues dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta au septième - le département des Aurors - il leur fit ses adieux et prit la direction de son bureau.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra Ron ce qui n'était pas rare, leurs bureaux se trouvant à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Le roux lui sourit dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, et ajusta son pas au sien.

-« Hermione me tanne pour que tu viennes dîner. » déclara-t-il, « Elle dit que tu passes trop de temps à travailler, et que tu l'oublies. »

Harry rigola un son qui, même maintenant,- vingt ans après la guerre - ne paraissait pas familier.

-« Dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai. Je me _cache_ d'elle. C'est toute la différence. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ron qui laissa échapper un rire. Il savait à quel point sa femme l'exaspérait, depuis qu'elle s'était mise à jouer les entremetteuses, et essayait de le caser avec toutes les femmes qui rêvaient d'un rendez-vous avec _le célèbre_ Harry Potter - et ça faisait beaucoup. Harry avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas de relation stable, mais Hermione, comme toujours, ne voulait pas baisser les bras et continuait de lui chercher une compagne. Il l'avait encore plus énervée lorsqu'il avait cessé d'aller aux rendez-vous qu'elle fixait, et s'était mis à refuser continuellement de donner son adresse aux filles. Bien sûr, Harry brûlait toutes les lettres dès leur arrivée, de toute manière. Hermione finirait par comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-« J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux ne pas être intéressé. » continua Ron, alors qu'ils marchaient toujours, « T'as 37 piges, mini Harry doit souffrir de désespoir maintenant. »

Harry lui sourit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte noire, où figurait _H. Potter_, en petites lettres dorées.

-« C'est pas parce que je sors avec personne, que je ne baise pas. » dit-il, amusé, avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Il entendit Ron s'étouffer dans le couloir, et su que son ami l'avait suivi, sans avoir besoin de le voir.

-« Quoi ? Quand ça ? » s'égosilla le roux, tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait derrière son bureau. Il regarda les piles de paperasse avec dédain et leva les yeux vers Ron.

-« Ca doit faire vingt ans, maintenant. » se marra le brun.

La mâchoire de son meilleur ami se décrocha.

-« Avec qui ? »

Harry haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Il retira son manteau, et l'accrocha à son siège.

-« Diverses personnes. Rien d'important. Surtout des coups d'une nuit. Rien de vraiment sérieux. »

Ron avait l'air complètement ahuri.

-« D'où tu les connais ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules à nouveau.

-« Un peu partout. »

Son ami secoua la tête, choqué.

-« Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ? »

-« C'est pas vraiment primordial. Et comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont jamais des personnes importantes. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, je ne veux pas de relation à long terme. Même pas à court terme en fait. »

Ron secoua à nouveau la tête, ses cheveux roux se balançant légèrement.

-« J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous en aie jamais parlé. Hermione piquerait une crise si elle savait. »

-« Et c'est pour ça que je n'lui ai jamais rien dit. » déclara le brun.

Le roux parut blessé.

-« Et moi ? »

-« Tu ne me parles pas de ta vie sexuelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire. »

-« Merde, Harry, je t'en parlerais, si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'un _semblant_ de sexe. Depuis qu'Hermione a eut Rose et Hugo, elle refuse qu'on le fasse, parce qu'elle a peur qu'un enfant de plus lui fasse perdre sa ligne. Je n'peux même plus la rassurer en utilisant un préservatif puisque … enfin, _Hugo_. Elle ne veut pas prendre de potion non plus. On a pas couché ensemble depuis presque trois semaines. »

Les traits du brun se firent compatissants. Il avait fait pire, mais n'avait pas l'intention de consoler Ron. Pas dans ce domaine en tout cas.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la pile de lettres au dessus de toute la paperasse, se servant d'un sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris, pour les trier des plus récentes aux plus anciennes. Une enveloppe verte, perdue dans la pile de rapports, attira son attention, et il l'attrapa rapidement. Elle était scellée par le seau du Ministre. Harry, d'un coup de baguette, déchira nettement le haut de l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une feuille de papier blanche, et la scanna d'un œil vif. Avant même d'avoir atteint la fin de la lettre, il sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres et du se concentrer très fort pour ne pas le laisser s'étendre.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Ron arrêta de maugréer dans son coin pour le regarder ouvrir la lettre.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque le brun se leva.

-« Du boulot. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. Ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour se mettre d'accord sur cet aspect de sa vie. Harry refusait catégoriquement de laisser filtrer des informations au sujet de son travail - que ce soit déontologiquement ou de son propre chef. Ron n'aimait pas ça, mais s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, puisque qu'Harry ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Etrangement, lui, ne savait pas faire la différence entre ses propres secrets et ceux qui concernaient son travail. Selon lui, Harry lui cachait des choses, c'était aussi simple que ça. Même Hermione s'était disputée avec lui à ce sujet, mais Ron n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire la part des choses. Ca avait créé une tension dans leur amitié durant les deux premières années de son poste d'Interrogateur, et bien qu'il se soit franchement calmé, Ron haïssait toujours le fait qu'Harry ne puisse pas tout lui dire.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

-« Seulement que je dois voir le Ministre, le plus vite possible. »

Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas tout, mais - heureusement - Ron laissa tomber.

-« Okay. Bon, je te vois plus tard. Et arrête d'éviter 'Mione. Elle me rend complètement dingue. »

Harry ricana tandis que le roux lui souriait, et quittait son bureau. Il attendit quelques minutes de plus avant de remettre son manteau et de partir à son tour.

.

* * *

.

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons capturé un Mangemort sympathisant, apparenté à l'un des plus proches laquais de Voldemort. Il faut l'interroger._

_C'est Malefoy._

_Rejoins moi dans l'aile des salles d'interrogatoires dès que tu auras reçu cette lettre._

_- Kingsley._

_P.S. : Et cesse d'éviter Hermione. Elle m'a envoyé au moins cinq hiboux la semaine dernière pour me demander de te donner moins d'heures. Je te retire la moitié de ton salaire si je reçois une Beuglante de plus lorsque je dîne._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

L'aile des salles d'interrogatoires était connue de peu de personnes. Seuls quelques privilégiés y avaient accès. Entre autres, une poignée d'Aurors, les interrogateurs, et le Ministre lui-même. Dans le bureau de celui-ci, se trouvait une peinture statique de Dumbledore, qui permettait de se téléporter - façon Portoloin - jusqu'à cette aile, et ce, de deux petits coups sur l'un des yeux bleus du sorcier. Harry avait toujours trouvé ça ironique - le fait que l'objet permettant de se rendre dans un lieu de torture et de souffrances, soit l'œil de l'homme le plus aimant du Monde Sorcier.

-« Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre. » dit Harry pour saluer l'homme noir qui était, extravagamment, habillé d'une robe de sorcier aux motifs argentés et dorés.

Kingsley soupira.

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de mon titre, Harry ? »

Le brun lui sourit, penaud.

-« C'est vrai. Kingsley. » se rattrapa-t-il.

Il vit le black sourire de toutes ses dents et lui faire signe d'approcher. Dès qu'il l'eut fait, le Ministre tendit un poing vers lui, et Harry plaça sa main en dessous. Quelque chose de petit et froid y tomba, et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était une clef.

-« Monsieur ? »

Le sourire disparut du visage de Kingsley, remplacé par son expression habituelle de Ministre occupé.

-« Les Aurors qui patrouillaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes hier matin, ont suivi un homme encapuchonné, arrivé par poudre de cheminette. Il s'est rendu chez un apothicaire. Les ingrédients qu'il a acheté n'étaient pas étranges ou dangereux - quelques herbes et plantes pour des potions de soins, comme la Pimentine. C'est le fait qu'il éprouve le besoin de cacher son visage qui a mis les Aurors sur la piste. L'homme a payé l'apothicaire et quitté le magasin sans poser de problèmes. Mais en sortant, un courant d'air a soulevé sa capuche. L'un des Aurors a reconnu les cheveux blonds du premier coup, et ils l'ont immédiatement arrêté. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-« Drago Malefoy ? »

Ca ne pouvait pas être Lucius, puisqu'on avait trouvé son corps après la bataille finale. Il avait pris un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de retrouver son exécuteur. Pas que cela surprenne Harry - personne n'avait pris la peine de chercher grand-chose, de toute manière.

Le Ministre nia d'un coup de tête.

-« Nan. »

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il savait que Narcissa Malefoy était devenue une pensionnaire permanente de Sainte Mangouste, aux côtés des Londubat. Existait-il d'autres Malefoy dont il n'avait pas connaissance ?

-« Il s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy. », continua Kingsley, et il explicita en voyant le regard vide du brun. « C'est le fils de Drago Malefoy. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il observa le black avec ébahissement. Malefoy avait un fils ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il acquiesça.

-« Scorpius Lucius Malefoy, âgé de dix-huit ans. »

Harry fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. S'il avait dix-huit ans, alors Drago devait l'avoir eu à dix-neuf ans. Alors comme ça, les Mangemorts se cachaient et commençaient à se reproduire … Ravissant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils essayaient de faire ? Créer la nouvelle génération de mages noirs démoniaques ?

-« Vous pensez que … » commença le brun, contrarié.

-« C'est ce que tu vas devoir découvrir. »

Harry sourit à Kingsley. Oh, comme il le connaissait bien.

-« Veritaserum ? »

Le Ministre secoua la tête.

-« Refusé. On a seulement réussi à obtenir son âge et son nom grâce à un sort de Vérité. Mais dès qu'il s'en est rendu compte, il a levé ses défenses mentales. »

Harry trouvait plus que stupide que les lois concernant l'administration du Veritaserum soient toujours en vigueur. Il était illégal pour n'importe qui, y compris le Ministre, de forcer quelqu'un à prendre le sérum de vérité. Kingsley essayait de se conformer aux anciennes lois du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'Harry l'avait questionné à ce sujet, il avait simplement répondu : « Les mages noirs restent des sorciers. Il n'y a pas de distinction entre les gentils et les méchants, dans la loi. »

Le brun trouvait que le Ministre était stupide à ce propos. Kingsley devait savoir que, bien que cela soit illégal, certains interrogateurs avaient parfois recours à la torture pour extraire des informations - même si elle n'était sûrement pas aussi cruelle que celle des Mangemorts. Chaque interrogateur avait sa façon de faire craquer, et ils gardaient jalousement ce secret. Harry, cependant, n'avait jamais torturé de prisonnier. Personne ne savait ce qu'il leur faisait pour que la plupart d'entre eux parlent, seulement qu'il était sacrément doué pour ça. Il se retint difficilement en sentant un nouveau sourire menacer de se former sur ses traits. S'ils savaient, ils seraient horrifiés. Harry ne serait peut-être pas envoyé à Azkaban, mais on lui interdirait certainement de travailler à tout jamais. Il ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer, finalement.

Il y avait d'autres façons de torturer les gens, des façons moins violentes.

Il ravala son sourire.

Enfin, ce n'était pas la violence dont parlaient les textes de lois du Ministre.

Harry serra la clef entre ses doigts avant de la glisser dans la poche de sa robe.

-« Dans ma salle habituelle, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop impatient. Son cœur commençait déjà à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il voulait qu'il le laisse partir. Il en avait _besoin_. Il n'avait pas eu de tâche officielle à accomplir pendant plus de trois mois. Et Ron avait l'audace de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas couché depuis trois semaines. Ron _ne_ savait _pas_, ce que c'était vraiment.

-« Oui. » acquiesça Kingsley, et Harry comprit ce que le geste signifiait : il le laissait partir.

Il souffla d'excitation intérieurement et fit volte-face pour quitter la pièce un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement du. Il ne pouvait pas laisser entrevoir son état d'excitation au Ministre. Si Kingsley avait seulement _une petite idée_ de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire d'Harry …

La main du brun atteignit la poignée lorsque le black le rappela, « Oh, et Harry ? »

Harry se tourna lentement, offrant un sourire curieux à son vis-à-vis.

-« Qu'est-ce tu _fais_ aux prisonniers ? Nos guérisseurs ne trouvent jamais aucune trace de violence ou d'altération de l'esprit ou même de trauma. »

Le brun sourit un peu plus.

-« C'est parce que je ne les moleste _pas_, Monsieur. »

Les interrogateurs avaient le droit d'être violent avec les captifs, très violent même mais le Ministre avait bien fait comprendre que la torture ne devait pas être utilisée. Des guérisseurs vérifiaient l'état des corps, cherchant d'éventuelles blessures internes ou externes. Surtout les blessures qui restaient à long terme, si ce n'était pas à vie.

-« Tout ce que je fais est tout à fait naturel. »

Kingsley sourcilla. C'est tout ce qu'Harry avait toujours raconté de ses méthodes pendant toutes ces années.

-« Bien. Vas, alors. Et découvre ce que notre petit Malefoy a fait de mal. »

Le brun acquiesça, et prit un air déterminé. Le Ministre sourit de façon approbatrice, et fit signe à Harry de partir.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, il se lâcha et se mit à ricaner sombrement. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, et longea le couloir, tout en fredonnant. Merlin, ce qu'il était excité. En tournant au bout du couloir, il accéléra le pas. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard après tout.

Il avait un prisonnier à faire craquer.

.

* * *

.

Harry s'attendait à ce que Scorpius Malefoy ressemble beaucoup à son père. Drago ayant été une véritable copie miniature de son père, et d'après les portraits qu'il avait vus dans le Manoir Malefoy, une fois, on pouvait dire la même chose de Lucius.

Mais là - Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il verrouillait la porte -, c'était presque effrayant. Le garçon ressemblait en tous points au Drago dont Harry se rappelait, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait dix-sept ans à ce moment là. Les similarités étaient terrifiantes. La seule différence qu'Harry pu vraiment constater, était que le visage du garçon n'était pas aussi pointu que celui de son père. Ca, et il avait aussi l'air un peu plus grand.

Scorpius Malefoy était assis sur une chaise noire et dure, ses poignets et chevilles ligotés magiquement. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs - tombant dans son dos, un peu en dessous des épaules. Il se tenait droit, et ses robes étaient salies et boueuses. _Alors comme ça_, conclut Harry en observant l'homme dans la pièce sombre, _il s'est battu avec les Aurors quand ils l'ont arrêté._

_Excellent_. Il aimait bien quand ils se débattaient. Tout était tellement plus excitant.

Le blond le regarda s'avancer vers lui. Ses yeux - d'un gris bleuté, qui n'était pas celui des yeux de son père, nota-t-il - l'observèrent méchamment. Ses pommettes, creusées et pâles, saillaient sur ses joues, et sa mâchoire était crispée. Il était complètement livide.

Harry lui sourit, et le garçon se raidit.

-« B'jour. » le salua-t-il, observant rapidement la pièce.

C'était sa salle habituelle, la dernière porte au troisième étage. L'endroit était vide, avec une seule chaise au milieu et un lit d'hôpital dans le coin. Il y avait deux portes au fond de la pièce la première conduisant à sa chambre privée, là où Harry vivait normalement lorsqu'il faisait l'interrogatoire. La deuxième menait à l'infirmerie de l'aile, mais était à sens unique. Personne ne pouvait entrer de l'extérieur. La porte principale était verrouillée par ses soins. Le Ministre pensait en avoir la clef, mais il se trompait. Il se trompait _tellement_. Seul Harry pouvait entrer dans la pièce, puisqu'il fallait un mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte. Et, étant donné, que le mot de passe était en Fourchelangue, il était plutôt sûr de ses mesures de sécurité. Les portes donnant sur sa chambre et l'infirmerie étaient protégées de la même manière. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les prisonniers s'échapper ou laisser une personne non désirée entrer, après tout. Le Ministre n'était jamais entré sans s'annoncer jusqu'ici, et Harry avait donc toujours eu le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Si jamais l'homme découvrait ceci, il voudrait des réponses. Il pouvait toujours mentir, mais franchement, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

-« Qui vous êtes ? » s'exclama le blond, faisant sourciller Harry. Eh bien, sa voix était bien différente de celle de Drago.

-« Je suis ton aîné d'une quinzaine d'années, gamin. » déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante en s'approchant lentement. « Tu pourrais me parler avec un peu plus de respect que ça. »

Scorpius grogna, et Harry lui répondit avec un sourire.

Il invoqua une chaise et s'assit directement en face de lui, sachant que ses liens ne lui permettraient pas de bouger, et que son siège était fermement ancré dans le sol. Dès qu'Harry fut assis, Scorpius tenta de se jeter sur lui.

Le brun se mit à rire.

-« T'es du genre fougueux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scorpius rugit de colère et continua de se débattre.

-« C'est une procédure nécessaire, » lui dit-il, ayant l'air de presque s'ennuyer, « donc je ne peux pas y couper. Allons-y : je m'appelle Harry, et je suis ton interrogateur. Enchanté. »

Le blond ne répondit rien, choisissant de lui lancer un regard noir à la place.

Harry secoua la tête, par dépit.

-« Bien, avançons. On t'a offert la possibilité de parler sous Veritaserum, mais tu as refusé. C'est pourquoi tu es ici, dans ma salle d'interrogatoire. Alors, soit tu réponds à mes questions de ton plein gré, » ça n'aurait pas du avoir l'air aussi cliché, avec le sourire et tout, mais ça en eut l'air, « soit c'est moi qui te forcerais à y répondre. »

Le regard de Scorpius noircit davantage.

-« Je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de coopérer. » soupira Harry, tragiquement, jouissant de chacune des secondes de son petit jeu. « Très bien. Tu finiras par le faire. Ils finissent _tous_ par le faire. »

Lorsque le blond resta muet, il continua.

-« Où est ton père, Scorpius ? »

Toujours rien. Non pas qu'Harry s'attendit à plus.

-« Ce n'est qu'une des questions auxquelles tu auras répondu d'ici notre séparation. D'ici la fin de la semaine, tu m'auras dit qui est ta mère, révélé l'emplacement de tous les amis Mangemorts de ton père, dit pourquoi tu étais chez l'apothicaire et qui d'autre est né de la dernière génération de Mangemorts, ainsi que tous les plans que ton père et toi aient pu mettre en place. » Il fit une pause, et sourit cruellement. « Parmi un tas d'autres choses. »

Scorpius Malefoy pâlit, mais sa mâchoire ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry sourit à nouveau, et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur le blond, s'amusant de son tressaillement. En deux temps trois mouvements, ses vêtements se détachèrent, tombant mollement au sol. Le brun vit, avec joie, les yeux bleus argentés s'écarquiller sous le choc, et les petites lèvres s'entrouvrir de surprise. Et il _ronronna_.

-« Que le jeu commence. »

...

A suivre …

* * *

.

**N/A :** _Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous aimez votre lecture jusqu'ici. La fic fait à peu près 20ko et se divise en 4 parties. Reviewez s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reiko._

_._

_

* * *

._

**N/T :** _Salut saluuuut, me revoilà ! Je ne suis pas morte, même si vous me voyez très peu sur le site :S (en fait je suis là, mais je ne fais que lire pour le moment...). Les cours ont repris et comme je m'y attendais, c'est EPROUVANT. Déjà que quand c'est facile je glande et ne me presse en rien pour écrire ... vous vous en doutez, c'est la catastrophe complète. Enfin, je peux traduire encore ! Et c'est un très bon exercice pour moi (et mes cours d'anglais en sous-nombre). Reiko Katsura m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire cette minific de quatre chapitres que j'ai adoré car elle est TRES lemoneuse et TRES désespérée. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et j'espère qu'elle vous incitera à lâcher quelques reviews pour Reikooo et son travail fabuleux !_

_Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Thank youuuuuu! Spasibaaaaaaaa! (euh ... c'est du russe si vous vous posiez la question)._

_Euphy._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Interrogator**

_L'Interrogateur_

Par **Reiko Katsura**.

* * *

Partie : 02

* * *

.

-« Tu es au courant, » commença Harry d'un air désintéressé, « que ton père a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire de ma vie un véritable enfer à Poudlard ? »

Il était assis sur les genoux d'un Scorpius nu, ses jambes s'ouvrant de part et d'autre du blond.

-« Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre ma vie misérable. Il a même réussi, parfois. Mais ça, c'était quand je m'énervais encore facilement. Je suis sûr que Drago Malefoy ne parviendrait même pas à me faire tiquer, maintenant. »

Ils étaient assis sur une large chaise au beau milieu d'une cellule noire. Les torches accrochées aux murs par des barres de métal, étaient la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Le sol était fait de marbre marron, et il était froid sous les pieds nus d'Harry. Il prit une minute pour admirer son œuvre l'illusion était bien faite, et créait une ambiance vraiment sinistre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour modeler de bonnes illusions, mais ses compétences s'étaient améliorées depuis qu'il était devenu interrogateur. Pas besoin de dire qu'Harry s'était régulièrement entraîné …

Scorpius était toujours ligoté par des liens aux allures de chaînes, leur magie l'empêchant de bouger. La chaise dans laquelle il était assis était inclinée en arrière, si bien que le brun avait une vue complète de son corps. Le garçon, admettait-il en salivant d'avance, était magnifique.

-« Je dois dire que je suis content que tu lui ressembles autant. Ca rend les choses encore plus intéressantes. Drago Malefoy, attaché sous moi, nu et glacé … » dit-il, se léchant les lèvres à cette pensée.

Le blond siffla et tenta de bouger.

-« Ne parlez pas de mon père comme ça ! » grogna-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-« C'est qu'on a un sale caractère … Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras maté bien assez tôt. »

Il lui lança un _Silencio_ informulé, et sourit au regard noir qu'il reçut. C'était toujours mieux lorsque les prisonniers étaient soit silencieux, soit gémissants. Le silence suffirait pour le moment, décida-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le sexe reposé de Scorpius. Non, ça n'irait pas aussi simplement. C'était toujours le début, le plus difficile.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers l'entrejambe du garçon et murmura un sort, qui, il le savait, serait le début de sa décadence.

Il regarda l'objet susnommé tiquer avec amusement, puis commencer à se redresser.

Harry sourit et lui tapota le genou.

-« Juste un petit sort stimulant. Je fais les choses un peu différemment, vois-tu. »

Il fit rapidement glisser un doigt sur le sexe durcissant et continua, « Oh Scorpius … à la fin de mon interrogatoire, tu vas me supplier de te relâcher. Chacun de tes secrets - peu importe leur importance - s'échappera de tes lèvres en même temps que tes gémissements. Tu n'arriveras pas à t'en empêcher - ton esprit sera complètement envahi par le plaisir et l'envie. Tu ne voudras plus que jouir. Mais tu ne pourras pas. »

Sa main entoura le membre chaud et serra.

-« Tu me demanderas, me supplieras … mais je n'accepterai pas. Tu ne pourras pas jouir. Pas avant que tous tes secrets ne me soient révélés. »

Les lèvres de Scorpius s'agitèrent furieusement, et Harry décida d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, annulant le sort de silence. Il grimaça lorsque des cris résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

-« Sale pervers ! Vous allez me laisser _partir_ ! »

Grimaçant à nouveau, le brun relança un _Silencio_.

-« Je ne crois pas, non. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es aussi bruyant que ton père, tu sais. Toujours en train de geindre. » Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller et il sourit, vindicatif, « Tu geindras bientôt à propos d'autre chose … »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le torse pâle du blond et murmura _Aphrosias_. Il supprima le sort de silence juste à temps pour entendre Scorpius hoqueter de surprise. Son corps se tordit autant que ses liens le lui permettaient, et Harry quitta ses genoux pour admirer son travail.

-« Le sortilège d'_Aphrosias_ agit comme un puissant aphrodisiaque. »

Le blond frissonna et se cambra.

-« Oh, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. C'est comme si quelqu'un faisait glisser sa langue chaude autour de ton sexe, jouait avec tes tétons, caressait ta prostate … C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scorpius gémit à nouveau et Harry murmura un _Finite_.

Le jeune homme eut un spasme avant de retomber faiblement dans la chaise. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était vierge, l'_Aphrosias_ n'avait un effet aussi puissant que sur ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu de relations sexuelles. Harry l'avait à peine maintenu une minute et il n'avait déjà plus devant lui qu'une petite chose tremblante. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire craquer. Vraiment pas beaucoup.

-« _Finite_, » les chaînes magiques s'écrasèrent au sol en résonnant. « _Levicorpus_ ! »

Le corps du blond s'éleva mollement dans les airs, et Harry le fit léviter jusqu'au lit, dans le coin de la pièce. D'un geste, les chaînes vinrent se ré enrouler autour du jeune homme. La vue d'un Scorpius Malefoy - fils de Drago Malefoy - nu et ouvert à toutes ses attentions, rendait Harry incontrôlable. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son corps, s'arrêtant aux endroits les plus attirants la nuque gracile, les clavicules saillantes, le torse finement musclé. Harry admira le ventre dur, et le nombril particulièrement sexy. Son regard se posa sur le bassin anguleux et descendit brutalement jusqu'aux pieds fins et longs. Il remonta sur ses jambes, observant chaque tressaillement et frisson ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Les mollets, les genoux, les cuisses … et enfin, ses yeux atterrirent sur l'endroit le plus sexy : son sexe.

Il n'était ni gros, ni petit. Il était fin et élancé, d'une couleur rouge due à sa furieuse envie de venir. Son gland touchait son ventre, brillant de sueur et de liquide séminal. Ses testicules étaient vraiment jolis, d'un brun rosé, parfaitement ovales, tombant gracieusement entre ses jambes écartées.

-« _Aphrosias_. »

Scorpius cria, et Harry observa avec fascination la façon dont son sexe se mit à foncer encore plus, se tendant comme s'il suppliait lui aussi. Il regarda le blond bouger les hanches, et se lécha les lèvres en voyant son membre faire de même. Scorpius se cambra, ses fesses nues se soulevant du lit de quelques centimètres, et le souffle d'Harry se bloqua à la vue de son intimité dévoilée.

Il leva les yeux, admirant la chute pitoyable du corps fin, et gémit lorsque son propre corps commença à se manifester considérablement.

Merde.

-« _Finite_ ! »

Le blond cessa tout mouvement et retomba dans les draps.

Scorpius haletait, comme s'il venait de passer la ligne d'arrivée d'un marathon, et sa peau était déjà couverte de sueur, bien que l'air des cachots soit froid.

Harry se rapprocha, dents serrées, et posa la main sur une cuisse pâle. Le corps frissonna sous son toucher.

-« Regarde ce que tu as fait, Scorpius. » le gronda-t-il, un avertissement résonnant dans sa voix.

Respirant toujours avec force, le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête, et regarda méchamment Harry de ses yeux vitreux.

Le brun posa une main sous son propre sexe douloureux à travers le tissu de sa robe et réprima un gémissement. Il n'avait plus été aussi excité depuis qu'il avait interrogé Pansy Parkinson, presque un an plus tôt. C'était à lui de causer l'agréable douleur. C'était _lui,_ qui devait avoir le contrôle. Toujours avoir le contrôle ! Pansy avait été punie pour lui avoir fait perdre. Le faisant bander avant même qu'elle ait joui.

_Drago …_

_Non_, se stoppa Harry. Pas Drago. Ce n'était pas Drago. Aussi merveilleux que cela aurait pu être si cela avait été lui, ce n'était pas le cas et il ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier.

-« Scorpius, » répéta-t-il, seulement pour écouter rouler entre ses lèvres le nouveau prénom qu'il venait d'apprendre. « Scorpius … »

Soudain, Harry éclata de rire, et le blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas.

-« Tu dois être vraiment fier de toi, Scorp. Me faire- »

-« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Le brun cligna des yeux, surpris, et baissa le regard pour voir le jeune homme gigoter à nouveau.

-« Vous-vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et était sur le point de le punir pour s'être montré impertinent, lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et il sourit.

Il accueillit l'expression lasse de Scorpius avec joie.

-« Est-ce que Papa t'appelle comme ça, Scorp ? »

Le visage du blond rougit avec fureur et il tenta une nouvelle fois de se jeter sur lui, sans succès.

-« J'en suis sûr. Est-ce qu'il te fait autant de bien que moi- »

-« Allez vous faire foutre ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, et une petite étincelle de magie lui échappa.

Harry recula d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise.

-« Sale caractère. » déclara-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en pensant qu'il avait reculé, même si ce n'était que d'un pas.

-« Que dirait Drago s'il savait que son fils était aussi irrespectueux ? »

-« J'ai dit ne- »

Harry lança un nouveau Silencio. Soupirant, il secoua la tête.

-« Et apparemment, sourd. Je m'assurerai d'ajouter une punition pour ta stupidité, voire, impertinence. »

Il se rapprocha, le regard concupiscent, et leva sa baguette.

* * *

.

_Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain …_

Scorpius se cambra dans le lit tandis que son interrogateur lui jetait un nouvel _Aphrosias_. Il voulait venir - il le voulait si fort - mais l'anneau que l'homme avait invoqué un peu plus tôt autour de son sexe l'en empêchait.

Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Harry - Scorpius l'ayant tout de suite reconnu comme étant Harry Potter - détruisait chaque iota de self-control qu'il possédait. Le sort était en train de le rendre fou. Les douces caresses et mains se baladant sur son corps le rendaient brûlant. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements et ses cris. Harry Potter était en train de le _torturer_, et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui lancer un _Doloris_.

Lorsque Drago avait décidé de s'aventurer dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour se réapprovisionner en ingrédients de potions le matin précédent, Scorpius l'avait supplié de ne pas y aller. Il avait dit à son père qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il avait souvent raison sur ces choses-là. Cependant, Drago avait vraiment besoin d'y aller. Ses stocks d'Armoise et de Basaltine, les principaux ingrédients de la potion qu'il prenait pour empêcher son mauvais genou de se bloquer et de le faire souffrir affreusement, étaient presque vides. Ca, et ils étaient aussi désespérément à court de Crysalt, la base même de la potion de Langston, qui aidait Scorpius avec ses terribles crises d'asthme. Drago n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, et son fils avait fini par le convaincre qu'il pouvait y aller à sa place. Il était plus rapide que lui - ne souffrant pas d'une blessure au genou - et avait déjà pris sa potion de Langston plus tôt dans la journée courir ne lui poserait donc aucun problème.

C'avait été une longue dispute, Drago ayant toujours été surprotecteur avec lui, mais Scorpius l'avait convaincu, comme souvent.

Il marchait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, prêt à la quitter rapidement, quand ce coup de vent avait fait tomber sa capuche et l'avait fait remarquer des Aurors.

Scorpius savait qu'il était foutu.

Les Aurors lui avaient posé des questions, l'avaient molesté et avaient même essayé de lui lancer un sort de Vérité. Il les avait bloqué grâce à l'Occlumencie - une compétence que son paranoïaque de père lui avait enseignée - et n'avait plus laissé échapper un mot.

Personne ne viendrait le sauver, il le savait, et il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le chercher non plus. C'était sa faute s'il s'était fait capturer, et il ne laisserait personne d'autre se faire prendre à cause de ça.

Lorsque les Aurors l'avaient abandonné dans le noir, dans cette pièce vide qui avait maintenant des allures de cachot, Scorpius avait eu envie de pleurer de terreur il allait se faire interroger. Son père lui avait tout dit de ce que les Mangemorts et Voldemort faisaient à ceux qui détenaient des informations. Et, alors qu'il était assis dans le noir, tout seul, pendant presque trois heures, des images de couteaux, fils de fer barbelés, fouets, chaînes, marteaux, vis et fers s'étaient imposées dans son esprit. Les sortilèges que la magie était capable de produire … Scorpius avait dégluti difficilement. Comment allait-il réussir à garder le silence si quelqu'un le menaçait de lui couper les doigts ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à supporter la douleur c'était une faiblesse qu'il avait héritée de son père. Quand il était petit, une simple coupure de papier le faisait pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Cependant, il allait devoir supporter ça. Scorpius se sentait monstrueux, sachant qu'il y avait une chance pour que son père se fasse attraper. Et pire, qu'il puisse être - ou qu'il soit - celui qui aurait vendu ses amis et sa famille. Il préférait encore être torturé plutôt qu'être un traître.

Les Malefoy - ou ce qu'il en restait - vivaient dans un manoir sur la côte du Pays de Galle. Il était introuvable, incartable et entièrement recouvert de protections magiques et sortilèges de confidentialité. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vivre ici, qui plus est. Blaise Zabini était un membre permanent, tout comme Daphné Greengrass, Théodore Nott, Gregory Goyle et sa femme Millicent - née Bulstrode - et leurs jumeaux Hemsey et Hailey. Astoria Greengrass - la mère de Scorpius - avait aussi fait partie de la famille un temps, mais elle était morte lorsqu'il avait eu dix ans, d'une maladie Moldue appelée cancer - infection qui se soignait facilement chez les sorciers lorsqu'on avait l'équipement et la médication adéquate. Ils ne l'avaient pas - comment auraient-ils pu, alors que leur accès aux potions était si limité ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient simplement se rendre à Sainte Mangouste, se faire soigner et retourner chez eux. Si les médicomages ne les stupéfixaient pas dès leur arrivée, les Aurors le feraient lorsqu'on les aurait appelés, et on les _appellerait_ pour sûr.

Une jeune sorcière du nom de Lara Morringson avait vécu avec eux un moment, mais s'était faite capturer et arrêter lorsqu'elle avait essayé de pénétrer dans son ancienne maison pour récupérer des objets de valeur. Elle avait déclenché les alarmes et n'avait pas atteint le deuxième étage que les Aurors l'entouraient déjà. Lara avait été maligne, cependant, et avait mis de côté tous ses souvenirs du manoir et de ses habitants avant de partir, au cas où elle serait prise, dans une Pensine que Drago avait ramenée du manoir Malefoy.

Ils n'avaient pas extrait d'informations intéressantes de son interrogatoire - rien qui ne les mènerait à leur capture - et elle pourrissait désormais à Azkaban, depuis presque dix ans. Scorpius n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre ses souvenirs de côté. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était garder le plus de secret secrets et prier pour que les détraqueurs ne patrouillent plus à Azkaban.

Il était le seul fils que son père n'ait jamais eu. Drago lui avait toujours dit qu'il était sa fierté, sa joie, son tout sa seule raison de survivre et rester sain d'esprit. Qu'allait faire son père maintenant qu'il était parti ? Scorpius espérait qu'il serait capable de s'en remettre.

-« A quoi tu penses ? »

Perdu dans son inquiétude, il avait complètement oublié qu'il gisait, nu, devait un homme qui, jusqu'ici, avait pris un malin plaisir à le torturer sexuellement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en le regardant, et Scorpius frissonna. Ce n'était _pas_ le Harry Potter dont son père se plaignait souvent. Celui-là avait été noble, recherchant l'attention, égocentrique et _Gryffondor_. Il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard, et donc, ne savait pas _vraiment_ ce qu'était un Gryffondor, mais d'après Blaise - on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son père pour donner une interprétation honnête et impartiale du sujet -, ils étaient courageux, loyaux et tête brûlés toujours à se jeter au cœur du danger sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Ils étaient étroits d'esprit, sang chaud, et plus généralement, _stupides_.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien d'un Gryffondor. Il était fou, pour le dire simplement. Il parlait lentement, et ses mots étaient choisis avec attention - pas pour constater l'évidence, mais pour gêner, rabaisser et mettre en colère, avec le moins de paroles possibles. Il le regardait comme un serpent rampant vers sa proie, jouant avec. Il aimait trop son petit jeu, et ça se voyait dans la façon qu'il avait de sourire, si doucement, montrant à quel point il pouvait devenir vicieux et cinglé, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Non, cet homme n'était pas un Gryffondor, même décadent. Il ressemblait plus à un Serpentard sérieusement dérangé. Son père avait toujours été doux avec lui - il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, il l'avait protégé, et n'avait pas hésité à lui montrer de l'affection - mais Scorpius avait eu des aperçus du côté plus « Serpentard » de Drago. Il était rusé, condescendant, secret, et une fois mis en colère … il était capable de beaucoup de choses.

La façon qu'avait Harry Potter de le regarder à cet instant … ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'avait son père de regarder Daphné Greengrass lorsqu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour déclencher sa colère.

Même sans le reste, ça suffisait pour le terrifier.

-« Apparemment, il y a quelque chose que je fais mal. » murmura Harry, et Scorpius voulut lui crier que oui, il faisait quelque chose de mal ! Il faisait quelque chose de mal depuis pratiquement deux heures !

-« Peut-être que tu ne reçois pas assez d'attentions plus physiques. Tu penses que c'est ça ? La magie, c'est bien, mais rien ne remplace le toucher d'un homme. » dit-il pensivement, comme s'il n'en était pas sûr, et tout à coup, ses yeux furent sur Scorpius. Le blond recula brusquement, alarmé.

-« J'ai dit que j'allais te punir, mais ça va bientôt faire une heure. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir retenu la leçon, encore. »

-« Quelle leçon ? » siffla le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il allait se faire « punir ». Pas son père, et certainement pas ce déglingué.

Harry émit un « tsss » désapprobateur et s'approcha.

-« Si tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu n'as pas appris la leçon. Moi qui pensais que les Malefoy étaient intelligents. »

Scorpius siffla à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas à cause des mots. C'était la main chaude et moite posée sur son membre qui l'incita à le faire.

-« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non, pensa-t-il franchement, tandis que la main commençait à bouger de haut en bas doucement, de façon alléchante. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était dégoûtant-

Il cria lorsque le pouce d'Harry appuya sur son gland, glissant sur la fente humide.

-« Tu aimes. » dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'argument contraire, et continua ses va-et-vient.

_Je n'sens rien. Je n'sens rien. Je n'sens rien-_

Scorpius cria une nouvelle fois, quand une deuxième main commença à malaxer ses testicules. Lorsqu'elle tira un peu dessus, il se crispa, pensant qu'il allait _enfin_ pouvoir venir, car la douleur était _si forte_ et la pression atteignait un niveau tel qu'il ne pouvait même plus _penser_ correctement et, oh mon dieu il allait venir-

La main disparut et l'anneau sur sa virilité se remit en marche.

-« _S'il vous plait_, » Scorpius ne réalisait même pas qu'il suppliait. De chaudes larmes d'envie désespérée et de honte se formaient dans ses yeux. Harry commença à tirer sur ses tétons durcis, et il voulut en pleurer si fort … « S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait … »

De ses yeux écarquillés, il regarda le brun lui sourire et approcher sa tête de son bas ventre. Il gémit quand sa langue entra dans son nombril, en faisant le tour en l'humidifiant, et finit par en sortir, glissant de plus en plus bas. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsque ses dents passèrent sur la peau délicate en dessous de ses poils pubiens, et alors qu'il allait atteindre l'endroit qui nécessitait le plus d'attention, il s'arrêta.

Scorpius grogna de frustration tandis qu'Harry levait des yeux remplis de joie vers lui. Machiavéliquement, son interrogateur - son _tortionnaire_ - reporta son attention plus bas, et prit son érection en main. Il fit rouler sa langue d'un bout à l'autre du sexe dur, et au troisième passage, Scorpius laissa échapper un sanglot.

Merlin, il avait besoin tellement besoin de se libérer. Il devait venir ! Il allait mourir s'il ne le faisait pas.

Harry le prit en bouche d'un coup, l'englobant profondément, et il en cria d'exultation. Lorsqu'il le lâcha finalement, Scorpius ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler, même s'il essayait.

-« Je te laisserai venir, tu sais, » murmura le brun contre son membre tremblant. « Je pourrai te donner tant de plaisir. Imagine, » il le lécha une nouvelle fois, faisant siffler le blond, avant de continuer, « te libérer dans ma bouche. Pouvoir y bouger sans retenue. Je te prendrai entièrement, te dévorerai jusqu'au bout. Imagine, le toucher de mes dents passant sur ta peau fine, l'intérieur de ma bouche te caressant avalant chaque goutte de ta jouissance lorsque tu viendrais en moi. »

Il le lécha à nouveau et Scorpius frissonna, fermant les yeux et voyant flotter dans son esprit des images bien trop tentantes - et complètement hors de sa portée.

-« Et on ne s'arrêterait pas là. Oh _non_, Scorpius. Sois sûr que je te ferai crier d'extase pendant des _heures_. Tu n'as qu'à faire une toute petite chose pour moi. Une seule, et je te donnerai _beaucoup_ de plaisir. »

-« Quoi ? » demanda le blond d'une voix rauque, son corps vibrant pratiquement d'envie aux promesses faites. Il voulait, non, il avait _besoin_ de venir. Il ferait _n'importe quoi_.

-« Dis moi, » commença Harry contre le sexe de Scorpius, le faisant déglutir difficilement, « où est Drago Malefoy. »

* * *

_A suivre …_

_

* * *

_

**N/A :** ^_^+ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _Reiko_.

**N/T :** Voici la suite promise de _L'Interrogateur_ :) Alors, ça vous plait ? Quand j'ai lu cette minific j'ai été bluffée, et c'est toujours aussi bien en Français, rien à redire ! Un vrai plaisir à traduire ! :p Donnez votre avis ... ou pas ;) _Euphy._

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Interrogator**

_L'Interrogateur_

Par **Reiko Katsura**.

* * *

Partie : 03

* * *

_Précédemment …_

_-« Dis moi, » commença Harry contre le sexe de Scorpius, le faisant déglutir difficilement, « où est Drago Malefoy. »_

_

* * *

_

.

Une des mains d'Harry toujours sur son sexe, l'autre le caressant plus bas, Scorpius se figea.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu ça venir ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ? Etait-il si faible - si désespéré - qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour jouir, y compris dénoncer les agissements de son père ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre, presque assez fort pour la faire saigner, et prit une inspiration tremblante.

Harry avait été si près d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui, et ça ne lui avait même pas pris plus de quelques heures. Il n'avait pas cette impression, pourtant. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait dit qu'il était dans cette pièce aux allures de cellule depuis des jours. Son interrogateur l'avait-il ensorcelé pour lui faire croire, ou était-ce l'esprit de Scorpius qui faiblissait ?

Harry remarqua la réticence du jeune homme et plissa les yeux.

-« Je suppose qu'il était trop tôt pour commencer l'interrogatoire. » murmura-t-il, ne relâchant pas son attention pour le membre du blond. « C'est ta faute, pour m'avoir excité. Mais tu vas payer pour ça aussi. »

Scorpius trembla convulsivement, comprenant le sens de ses paroles. _Merlin, non_. Il ne pourrait _pas_ supporter plus de ses 'punitions'. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas - que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Ca faisait à peine quelques heures que ça avait commencé et il avait déjà l'impression qu'il allait craquer au moindre mouvement.

-« Je ne pense pas que tu en apprends assez. On dirait que ce que je _fais_ ne suffit pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire exactement ce qu'il en pensait, mais la main d'Harry se plaqua contre ses lèvres, et il rit.

-« Peu importe. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai posé la question, à toi. Je devrais te _montrer_, plutôt. »

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ce qui allait se passer. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort et se prépara pour le sort à venir. Un _Aphrosias_ fut prononcé et il faillit hurler lorsqu'une vague de chaleur se répandit sur lui, le touchant de partout, le mettant au supplice.

Mains et langues glissaient sur tout son corps. Elles passaient partout, n'oubliant pas une seule parcelle de sa peau. Ses tétons étaient pincés, son sexe sucé, ses testicules léchés, ses fesses pressées. De chaudes mains caressaient ses bras et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, griffant son dos. Des lèvres suçaient sa nuque, sa gorge, ses clavicules, exploraient son nombril des doigts chauds et mouillés titillaient son intimité …

_C'était trop._

Scorpius s'étrangla, mais ce n'était plus seulement à cause du plaisir qui le torturait. Ses poumons _brûlaient_ littéralement. Il eut la sensation familière de les sentir se comprimer de l'intérieur, et il s'étouffa du brusque manque d'air. Des larmes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les ferme, sanglotant et suppliant Harry d'arrêter, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, et que si l'enchantement continuait il allait _mourir_-

Les mots refusèrent de sortir cependant, et il pouvait à peine former une phrase cohérente du fait des sensations qui l'accablaient. Harry du se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas pourtant, car il stoppa le sort une minute ou deux plus tard, penchant la tête vers lui.

-« Un peu trop ? » demanda-t-il, l'air curieux, alors que Scorpius continuait à haleter difficilement sur le lit.

Le blond acquiesça, fit non de la tête, et acquiesça à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas respirer !

Harry sembla comprendre rapidement, se précipitant à son chevet, le regardant avec inquiétude.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Des larmes de panique finirent par couler sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait encore d'inspirer.

-« Merde, » grogna le brun, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est franchement pas le moment de me faire une attaque et de me rester dans les mains, gamin. Qu'est-ce que le Ministre penserait ? »

Il ricana pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Soupirant, Harry se frotta la nuque et lui annonça, « Bon … j'vais chercher les médicomages … Reste là et sois gentil, ne crève pas, veux-tu ? »

Si Scorpius avait pu parler, il lui aurait, très sincèrement, dit d'aller se faire foutre.

Haletant toujours avec difficulté, les yeux mouillés, il regarda Harry se diriger lentement vers une porte d'un rouge sombre au fond de la cellule, pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Il se retourna, l'air pensif.

-« Ah oui. Quand je pense que j'ai failli oublier. » dit-il en le visant de sa baguette. Malgré sa condition actuelle, le jeune homme eut encore le réflexe de sursauter. Il se détendit lorsque ses vêtements ré apparurent sur son corps, mais se rendit compte qu'avec sa température déjà élevée, c'était pire.

-« Et juste pour que tu saches, les médicomages se contrefichent de ce qui se passe dans ma salle d'interrogatoire. Gaspille pas ta salive, Scorp. Tu ne sortiras pas de là sans avoir parlé. »

Harry rajouta quelque chose si doucement qu'il ne l'entendit pas, ouvrit la porte, le regarda une dernière fois et disparut.

.

* * *

.

Harry passa la porte qui menait à l'infirmerie en grimaçant. Putain, ça faisait mal de marcher avec une érection. Heureusement, il put cacher son petit problème grâce à ses robes. Il imaginait déjà la tête des médicomages ou des autres interrogateurs, autrement.

Il passa une seconde porte, entrant dans une pièce lumineuse, et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Il s'arrêta devant un bureau, où était assise une sorcière qui portait une blouse de médicomage.

-« Hey. » la salua-t-il, avec le sourire.

La femme le regarda d'un air complètement ennuyé et soupira, « Oui, Monsieur Potter ? »

Souriant toujours, Harry déclara, « Il semblerait que mon prisonnier ait des problèmes respiratoires. Ca serait bien que quelqu'un l'ausculte. »

La médicomage lui adressa un regard noir. Bien qu'ils travaillent dans l'aile des interrogateurs, où les coups étaient plus ou moins _inévitables_, ils n'approuvaient pas la violence - physique ou mentale - que subissait les prisonniers. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'Harry faisait appel aux médicomages. La première fois, il avait sondé un ex-Mangemort, Gregeth Morgory, avec un bout de sa propre baguette. L'homme avait fait une crise de panique.

-« Problèmes respiratoires ? » demanda-t-elle, sévèrement.

Harry acquiesça, l'air innocent.

-« Ouais. J'sais pas c'qui s'est passé. Je lui parlais, puis d'un coup il s'est mis à respirer aussi fort qu'un Détraqueur dans une pièce remplie de condamnés. »

La médicomage lui offrit un regard qui exprimait clairement qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il lui sourit à nouveau.

Soupirant, la femme tapa trois fois sa baguette sur son bureau. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une autre médicomage déboula dans la pièce.

-« Quelle salle ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-« Celle de Potter. » répondit l'autre.

-« Suivez-moi, Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et Harry la suivit, rebroussant chemin.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la porte menant à la salle d'interrogatoire, il la doubla pour murmurer le mot de passe. Elle se déverrouilla et il l'ouvrit. La médicomage ne le regarda même pas, passant devant lui et se précipitant vers le lit. Harry s'approcha plus lentement et se plaça derrière elle.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle, levant sa baguette et lançant toutes sortes de sorts. Celle-ci bipa, le bout se mettant à briller de couleur bleue. Elle hoqueta à nouveau. « Il fait une crise d'asthme, Monsieur Potter ! Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? »

Harry la regarda d'un air inquiet.

-« Il y a quatre ou cinq minutes. Je suis venu dès que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

La médicomage acquiesça.

-« Bien. Restez avec lui Monsieur Potter. Je reviens tout de suite. Il doit prendre quelques potions ! »

Il accepta d'un signe de tête et la vit faire demi-tour en courant. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte exprès, au cas où.

Harry profita de son absence pour regarder Scorpius.

En effet, il avait l'air de faire une crise d'asthme. Sa peau était pâle - plus que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ses cheveux, humides de sueur, collaient à son front. Sa respiration était erratique et sifflante, comme s'il devait _se forcer_ pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

Le nez d'Harry se retroussa. Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas franchement attirant à cet instant précis.

La médicomage revint en un temps record, tenant deux fioles. Dès qu'elle atteignit l'interrogateur, elle lui colla la bleue dans les mains.

-« Tenez ça. » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle débouchait déjà la rouge.

Le blond se redressa un peu et bu entièrement la fiole, lorsqu'elle posa le goulot contre ses lèvres. Sa respiration se fit immédiatement moins laborieuse et il sembla se détendre. La médicomage essuya un filet de potion qui avait coulé sur sa joue et sourit d'un air satisfait.

-« La bleue maintenant. »

Harry la lui tendit, et elle lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

-« Monsieur, buvez celle-ci aussi. »

Scorpius acquiesça, et se redressa à nouveau, avec difficulté. Elle fit sauter le bouchon et la lui administra aussi vite que la première.

Avant même qu'elle ne se soit relevée, la couleur qui avait disparut du visage du blond était revenue, et il inspira avec soulagement.

La médicomage lui sourit.

-« Bon garçon. » dit-elle doucement, appliquant une caresse à ses cheveux.

Harry eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Ledit garçon aurait pu avoir tué des centaines de Moldus, ça n'aurait pas empêché les médicomages de le traiter comme n'importe quel patient. Il ne comprenait pas leurs lois.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'effaça et elle pinça les lèvres en se tournant vers Harry.

-« Monsieur Potter, si vous vous souciez un tant soit peu de la santé de ce jeune homme, je vous conseillerai de reporter l'interrogatoire à demain. Un peu plus de stress et il pourrait se retrouver en état de choc ! »

Le brun secoua la tête.

-« Bien sûr ! »

La médicomage lui offrit un léger sourire, caressa les cheveux blonds une nouvelle fois et quitta la pièce. Harry la suivit et siffla le mot de passe dès que la porte fut fermée, la verrouillant sans problèmes. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, il trouva Scorpius en train de le fixer d'un air méfiant, redressé sur ses coudes.

L'interrogateur haussa un sourcil.

-« On dirait que tu as quelque chose à me reprocher. » déclara-t-il sur le même ton qu'il emploierait pour parler à Hermione.

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire méprisant.

Harry éclata de rire.

-« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, comme c'est vilain. J'ai dit à la médicomage que je te laisserai tranquille pendant un moment. Je suis un homme de parole, tu sais. »

Il s'approcha lentement, Scorpius suivant tous ses mouvements.

Malgré les potions, il avait toujours l'air malade. Ca ne l'avait jamais ravi de regarder quelqu'un vomir.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Scorp. Je ne vais pas t'embêter. » Il s'arrêta, l'air pensif, et se reprit. « Pour le moment. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la seconde porte - d'un vert foncé, cette fois-ci. Comme auparavant, il siffla quelque chose, faisant craquer le bois et l'ouvrit plus grand avec douceur. Harry ne se retourna même pas avant de disparaître derrière le montant de bois, le claquant brusquement derrière lui.

.

* * *

.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'un grand sourire illuminait le visage d'Harry.

Alors comme ça, Scorpius Malefoy était asthmatique. Pire, il avait tendance à faire des crises. _Parfait_. On n'aurait pas pu lui offrir un plus joli cadeau. Involontairement, le jeune blond venait juste de lui tendre la perche qui lui permettrait d'attraper son père.

Harry avait déjà pensé envoyer une lettre à Drago Malefoy, lui apprenant qu'il détenait son fils et qu'il était prêt à négocier, mais il y avait trop de failles dans cet envoi. Le simple fait de le retenir prisonnier attirerait Drago, mais … pas tout de suite. Il aurait probablement mis au point un plan pour récupérer son fils, et Harry aurait vraiment du se _creuser_ la cervelle pour trouver un moment de les garder _tous les deux_. Cependant, maintenant qu'il connaissait la maladie de Scorpius … Il sourit. Il n'aurait qu'à écrire : « Drago, j'ai ton fils qui, soit dit en passant, est en plein milieu d'une crise d'asthme. Dépêche-toi de venir, d'accord ? Affectueusement, Harry Potter. »

Il ricana. C'était juste _brillant_.

Il n'avait pas eu Scorpius bien longtemps, et n'en avait pas beaucoup profité, mais il s'était bien amusé. Avoir Drago Malefoy sur ce lit, en revanche …

Harry se lécha les lèvres, tandis que son sexe, déjà dur, frémissait presque douloureusement.

-« Papier. Plume. » dit-il à haute voix, avant de littéralement se jeter dans sa chambre. Il avait une lettre à écrire.

.

* * *

.

Drago Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans la grande salle à manger, ses traits habituellement délicats déformés par l'inquiétude.

-« Deux jours, » déclara-t-il à haute voix, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix, « ça fait deux jours, et il n'est pas revenu. On l'a attrapé. Merlin, Scorp a été attrapé. »

Il arrêta de marcher et posa ses mains sur son visage.

-« On l'a attrapé. » croassa-t-il.

Les membres de la maison, tous assis à table, avaient l'air tous aussi angoissés.

-« On en est pas sûrs. » répondit Blaise Zabini, tentant de le rassurer. Mais même lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses propos.

-« Alors où est-il ? » répliqua sèchement Drago.

Blaise ne répondit pas - primo parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à sa fureur, et secundo parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner à son ami. Ca faisait _trop_ longtemps, et Scorpius savait trouver son chemin dans l'Allée des Embrumes - son retard ne pouvait être expliqué que par une altercation avec les Aurors ou une blessure. Blaise ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu se blesser, cependant. Scorpius était un garçon solide il se débrouillait bien en duel contre lui ou Théo - mais contre des Aurors … là c'était une autre histoire.

-« Calme-toi, Drago. » dit doucement Théo. Le blond se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant. « Sinon, tu ne seras pas capable de penser de façon rationnelle. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, prêt à contredire son ami, mais Millicent s'interposa rapidement.

-« Il a raison, tu ne feras rien de rationnel, si tu ne te calmes pas, en fait. »

Il tourna son attention vers elle, entrouvrit à nouveau les lèvres, mais les referma aussi vite, avant de soupirer.

-« C'est _mon_ fils. » dit-il lentement, comme si cela expliquait toutes ses peines - et c'était le cas, d'après lui.

-« Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Sa voix tremblait, et ses yeux étaient rougis. « Ils vont le jeter à Azkaban. Ce n'est qu'un garçon ! »

Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu avant que Greg ne le brise.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'_on_ va faire ? »

Théo fronça les sourcils.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Où va-t-on aller ? Si Scorpius _a été capturé_, ils ne vont pas se contenter de l'arrêter et de l'emprisonner. Ils vont le faire passer entre les mains des interrogateurs avant ça. »

Tout le monde sembla se crisper à cette soudaine révélation.

-« Merde. » souffla Daphné.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » grogna Millie.

Drago lança à tous un regard noir.

-« Mon fils … mon fils s'est fait attrapé, est certainement enfermé dans une cellule glaciale à Azkaban et vous avez peur de vous faire choper ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Millie, « Tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter pour tes enfants, Drago ! »

Il serra les dents et fit volte-face lorsque leurs regards se firent trop pesants. Scorpius avait disparu - il faillit laisser échapper un sanglot à cette pensée - et ils faisaient déjà comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ce n'était qu'une faille dans leur plan.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Tout ça, c'était trop : la panique, le désespoir, la souffrance. Drago ouvrit la bouche et hurla. Le cri le déchira de l'intérieur, résonnant comme celui d'une banshee. Il se rendit à peine compte que la maison tremblait. Les couverts sur la table s'écrasèrent au sol, les assiettes et tasses s'y brisant, de la poussière tomba du plafond sous la force de sa colère.

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom, lui demander de se calmer, lui disant que sa magie - turbulente, instable et ingérable, comme elle l'était depuis la fin de la guerre (depuis qu'Harry Potter avait volé sa baguette en réalité) - allait détruire le manoir. Comment pouvait-il se calmer alors que son fils avait _disparu_ ?

C'était entièrement sa faute. Scorpius l'avait supplié de ne pas y aller, lui avait dit qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'était laissé convaincre, et il l'avait perdu.

Dès qu'il arrêta de crier, sa magie cessa de tourmenter la maison. Il se tenait au milieu de la salle à manger, les jambes écartées, les bras pendants, haletant. Scorpius avait disparu. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou, toutes ces années. La seule personne qui l'aimait plus que tout. Il était sa seule famille, son fils unique.

Si se faire attraper par les Aurors voulait dire être avec lui, même à Azkaban - ainsi soit-il. Il les accueillerait à bras ouverts, s'il le devait.

-« Drago ? » demanda Blaise, hésitant.

Le blond l'ignora.

Que les Aurors viennent, décida-t-il. Si lui et son fils devaient pourrir en prison, pourquoi pas les autres ?

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à ceux qui étaient devenus ses compagnons au fil des nombreuses années qu'ils avaient passées dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça aux jumeaux, qui n'avaient pas plus de dix ans, et il ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça à Blaise, son meilleur ami.

Il sauverait son fils lui-même. Par sauver, il entendait se présenter au Ministère et marchander sa liberté. Il serait arrêté et aurait probablement un procès - Drago renifla. De qui se moquait-il ? Un procès ? La seule raison pour laquelle lui et ses camarades avaient décidé de fuir après la mort du Lord était justement parce qu'ils savaient que le Magenmagot ne faisaient pas de procès. Il suffisait de voir ce qui était arrivé à Vincent Crabbe - il n'avait jamais tué, ni torturé personne. Mais puisqu'il avait cette saloperie de tatouage sur le bras, celle-là même qui refusait de partir même après la mort de son créateur, ils l'avaient arrêté pour complicité. Crabbe s'était suicidé un mois seulement après son arrivée à Azkaban.

N'étant plus abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre la main dessus sans quitter le manoir et ses protections, et devaient voler ses numéros aux alentours. En l'occurrence, un petit cottage à cinq cent mètres de là. Drago et les autres ne sauraient pas quoi faire sans cette famille de sorciers. C'était leur seul lien avec le monde extérieur, ce qui les tenait au courant de ce qui se passait dans la Communauté Magique. Sans ça, ils n'auraient jamais su que Pansy Parkinson avait été attrapée par les Aurors et jetée à Azkaban, où les Détraqueurs continuaient de patrouiller. Ils n'auraient jamais su qu'elle y était morte seulement trois mois plus tard.

Triste histoire, en effet.

Drago soupira à nouveau. Sa décision était prise. Il débarquerait au Ministère, exigerait un procès et la liberté de son fils - après tout, tout ce que Scorpius avait fait de mal, c'était d'être né un Malefoy ? Et avoir vécu dans une maison pleine d'ex-Mangemorts, certes. Merde. De toute manière, ils l'enverraient à Azkaban sans prendre la peine de remarquer qu'il n'était même pas né pendant la guerre, juste à cause de son nom.

Au moins - Drago ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup - il ne serait pas envoyé là-bas tout seul. C'était mieux que rien. Il avait toujours craint d'être attrapé et jeté dans cette prison, c'est pourquoi il s'était caché toutes ces années.

Mais quel était le but de sa vie - s'il pouvait appeler ça une vie - sans Scorp ?

-« Drago ? » tenta Blaise, une nouvelle fois, mais le blond secoua la tête et le fit taire d'une main levée.

-« Je vais le chercher. » dit-il, et se tendit en entendant la cacophonie qui en résulta.

-« T'es fou ? » demanda Théo. « On t'enverra à Azkaban, avec ou sans procès ! C'est une mission suicide, Drago. Scorpius ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça ! »

Le blond se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

-« C'est _mon fils_, Nott, » déclara-t-il, utilisant sciemment son nom de famille, « J'en ai rien à foutre. S'ils veulent m'envoyer à Azkaban, » il haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, « très bien. Mais je ne les laisserai pas jeter Scorpius dans cet endroit. Il n'a _rien_ fait de mal. »

-« Mais, Dray, » dit doucement Daphné, « et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? S'ils l'envoient là-bas quand même ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

-« Alors je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il reste sain d'esprit. »

Quelqu'un inspira d'un coup Drago sut que c'était Millie.

-« Il y a un passage souterrain dans les cachots qui mène au manoir Malefoy, en France - Blaise sait où il est. Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez emmener avec vous. Il y a de l'argent dans le coffre derrière le portrait de ma mère tu sais aussi comment l'ouvrir, Blaise. Prenez-en. Mais pas tout. Quand vous arriverez à la moitié du souterrain vous trouverez une paire d'anneaux. Ce sont des Portoloins reliés au manoir. Mais ils ne fonctionnent que dans un sens, alors n'oubliez rien. »

Il agrippa une mèche de cheveux sur sa tempe et tira. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle s'arracha.

-« Tiens. » dit-il, en la tendant à Blaise, qui la prit avec hésitation. « Vous en aurez besoin pour pénétrer le manoir. Les anneaux vous amèneront directement à l'intérieur. Dès que vous y serez, je le saurai. Je déplacerai les protections de ce manoir à l'autre. Blaise, » dit-il à nouveau. L'homme leva ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin vers lui, « quand j'aurai fini, tu deviendras le gardien du secret, comme tu l'étais déjà. Je ne pourrais pas dire où vous êtes, puisque je ne suis moi-même pas sûr de l'emplacement du manoir. »

Drago les observa tous intensément.

-« Compris ? »

-« Putain, Dray ! » s'exclama Greg, l'air furieux, le visage rouge.

Le blond lui sourit avec lassitude.

-« Comme tu dis, oui. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. » murmura Théo. « Scorpius ne voudrait pas ça. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te sacrifies pour lui. »

-« Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est m'assurer qu'il n'atterrira pas à Azkaban. » répondit-il lentement, ne regardant personne. « Il a vécu toute sa vie enfermé dans cette maison, parce que son père a eu trop peur de refuser la Marque. Ma stupide fierté a fait de la vie de mon fils, une existence d'angoisse, de noirceur et d'isolation. » Drago secoua la tête. « Je … je ferai tout pour lui. _Tout_. »

Théo ouvrit la bouche, mais Blaise le fit taire d'un signe de tête.

-« C'est inutile. Une fois qu'il a pris une décision, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour l'arrêter. N'est-ce pas, Dray ? »

Il tenta un sourire vers son meilleur ami, mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace.

-« Bien sûr. » renifla Drago. « Je suis un Malefoy après tout. »

-« Je _déteste_ ça ! » s'écria brutalement Millie, tournant le dos à tout le monde. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter _ça_ ? Qu'est-ce que nos _enfants_ ont fait ? Ce n'est pas _juste_ ! »

Greg ouvrit grand les bras et elle s'y jeta, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-« On ne t'a jamais dit que la vie n'est pas juste ? » répliqua amèrement Daphné.

-« Arrête de faire la conne, Daph' » lui dit sèchement Théo. Elle lui offrit un sourire suffisant.

-« Assez ! » cria Blaise, surprenant tout le monde.

Il grogna sourdement, d'une façon si menaçante que même Drago en frissonna, puis siffla « Nous nous battons déjà avec les autres. On a pas besoin de se disputer entre nous, en plus. »

-« Exactement. » murmura le blond, parce que c'était vrai. S'ils se battaient entre eux … ils ne leur resteraient vraiment plus rien.

Un gros bruit sortit Drago de ses pensées, et il tourna rapidement la tête vers la fenêtre. Un oiseau était perché sur le rebord, hululant fortement. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils recevaient beaucoup de courrier. Ce serait inquiétant en fait, si c'était le cas.

L'air encore plus méfiant, il leva une main pour calmer tout le monde et s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, l'oiseau - une belle chouette blanche qui lui paraissait familière - entra d'un coup dans la pièce.

Comment était-elle passée au travers des protections ?

La chouette survola la salle à manger, et Drago n'eut pas besoin de regarder ses compagnons pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous la baguette pointée vers l'animal. Elle hulula une nouvelle fois et atterrit sur la table près de lui.

-« Tu viens de la part de qui ? » demanda-t-il, comme si l'oiseau pouvait lui répondre.

Emettant un autre hululement, elle tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans son bec vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et approcha lentement sa main. Il attrapa la lettre avec la rapidité d'un Eclair de Feu, déchirant un coin de l'enveloppe sous le coup, et ignora le cri de reproche de la chouette. Elle lui lança un regard noir, décolla de la table, fit un dernier tour de la pièce et s'envola par la fenêtre, disparaissant dans les airs.

Théo s'empressa d'aller fermer derrière elle.

Drago ne s'inquiétait pas qu'elle ait pu être suivie, ou même qu'elle ait pu donner leur emplacement. Les protections ne le permettraient pas.

En revanche, il avait un peu peur du contenu de l'enveloppe. Comment est-ce que l'oiseau avait seulement pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

Il leva l'objet devant ses yeux, ignorant le murmure de Baise - attention ! -, parce qu'il était un Serpentard après tout, et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ça, et remarqua finalement des mèches de cheveux blondes scotchées derrière.

Scorpius !

Drago ouvrit la lettre d'un air angoissé, et en sortit un parchemin marron. Il parcourut son contenu des yeux rapidement, et dès qu'il eut fini, laissa tomber le papier au sol, comme une feuille abandonnée par un arbre en automne.

-« Drago ? » demanda Blaise, l'air inquiet, en voyant la pâleur de son meilleur ami, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le blond mit un moment à se rappeler comment respirer. Lorsqu'il se pensa capable de parler de façon cohérente - ou de parler tout court - il se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

-« Harry Potter. » Il inspira, le nom ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'autre chose entre ses lèvres. « Il a mon fils. Il a Scorpius. »

Drago ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par de vieux et amers souvenirs.

_... TBC._

.

* * *

.

**N/A :**_Des reviews s'il vous plait ! ^_^ J'aime les critiques constructives ! Reiko._

**N/T :** _Le chapitre tant demandé ! On remercie **miruru-sensei** et **nini** pour leurs petits rappels ! (eh bah oui, j'oublie que j'ai des traductions en cours des fois … c'est la dure réalité !). Bref bref, la suite … un jour prochain :) -évite les pierres- Mes partiels ne sont que fin avril, j'espère que j'aurai fini d'ici là quand même ! x) Merci pour vos commentaires, Reiko et moi en sommes ravies o/_


End file.
